Hur Harry och Luna fick erfarenhet på Love hotel
by AnonymosFangirlos
Summary: En sorlig kärlekshistoria om två stycken vilsna själar som förtvivlat försöker att hitta en väg ur träsket med droger, ciggaretter och alkohol... INTE! :D De e egentligen bara en SJUK historia som två idioter gjorde när de var mäkta uttråkade! Enjoy!


Harry suckade där han satt på en bänk på skolgården med Hermione och Ron hånglandes bredvid sig. Det var en regnig dag och himlen var täckt av tjocka, gråa moln. Slaffs, slaffs, hörde han bakom sig och han vände sig om och fick syn på Luna Lovegood som gick och åt en sirapsmacka med lök och persillja på skolgården. Hon blundade medan hon gick och stötte hela tiden i folk. En äcklig lukt spred sig över hela skolgården från henne och folk fnyste irriterat, rynkade på nosen eller rusade därifrån i ren panik för att slippa lukten. När hon sedan tog upp en burk nutella och en död fladdermask och lade på mackan så blev det en förfärlig kalabalik då folk vidtog alla möjliga åtgärder för att slippa undan lukten: man slog ner varandra, hoppade ner i sjön till jättebläckfisken, bad till gud, skrek av smärta och hoppade över murarna som omgav skolan. Ja, t.o.m. Hermione och Ron slutade upp med sitt hånglande för några sekunder för att se vad det var som stank. Men, eftersom Harry var den speciella pojke han var, så tyckte han faktiskt (av någon överjordisk andeledning) att det luktade ljuvligt. Men han hade ju också sitt blixtärr i pannan vilket gjorde honom konstig och han och Luna hade faktiskt funnit likheter med varann förut... Luna vände sig mot Harry och såg på honom med hängade ögonlock och ett brett leende.  
-"Hej Harry" sa hon svävande, gick fram till honom och lade handen på hans kind.  
-"Uh... hej Luna" sa Harry och försökte desperat att få henne att sluta se ut som hon skulle hångla med honom, eftersom de som inte flytt i panik eller blivit uppätna av jättebläckfisken råglodde.  
-"Jag har någonting åt dig" sa Luna, grep tag i Harrys arm och gick raskt iväg med honom. Harry kämpade emot som en olydig hund, men Luna bara log. Hon var faktiskt... ganska vacker... håret var så långt och vackert blont...  
Tillslut stannade Luna. Framför de två ungdomarna stod en gigantisk testral och glodde på dem. Harry tittade frågande på Luna, men hon bara log.  
-"Kom, nu flyger vi älskling!" sa hon med en hemskt tillgjord röst samtidigt Harry övergavs av rök som förmoderligen var Lunas andedräkt.  
-"What?" utbrast Harry, men innan han kommit med några fler invändningar hade Luna dragit upp honom på den svarta hästliknande varelsen. Den böjde på benen, tog sats, hoppade och flög iväg. Vad höll Luna på med egentligen?! Hon fnissade som en idiot och låtsades att hon svingades mot Harry i svängarna. Tillslut var de framme vid ett gigantiskt höghus.  
-"LOVE LOVE HOTELL?!" utbrast Harry och pekade med darrande händer emot byggnaden.  
-"Vi måste ju ge lite glöd till vårt förhållande, älskade, vackre Harry" sa Luna, och det syntes att hon försökte se sexig ut. Harry bara gapade.  
-"Vilket förhålla-"   
Men mer hann han inte säga, för Luna drog in honom i den stora byggnaden.  
Innanför var allting svart förutom en stor, röd skylt som lyst i neon där det stod: Gruppsex -- och under det: Biovisning av porrfilmer --  
"WTF??????!" skrek Harry förtvivlat. Luna skrattade ett kallt, hjärtlöst och ondskefullt skratt.  
"I... am a Loveeater! Mwahahaha!" sa hon med sin väsande hesa röst ännu ett misslyckat försök till att verka sexig och hennes röda, smala ormögon glittrade grönt och farligt (logikens under).   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" sa Harry med en låg, panikslagen röst.  
"Oh yes I'm, oh, yes indeed I'm! Harry försökte förtvivlat hitta en flyktväg men allt runt omkring honom var svart förutom dörren som de hade kommit in igenom, men den spärrades av testralen Bob den Bortkomne.  
"Bob..." sa Harry med skälvande röst. "Bob... var du... var du med på det här?" han trodde inte sina ögon. Hans enda och sista vän hade svikit honom. Bob såg lite skuldmedveten ut och han såg ut att krympa i storlek.  
"Sry! Men hon hotade med sex!" sa han med en förtvivlad röst. Han gav Harry en lång blick och flög sedan därifrån utan att se sig om en enda gång.  
Harry stod som förstenad i dörröppning och såg sin sista enda chans att komma ifrån det här helvetet levande flyga iväg i solnedgången... Nu var han ensam med Luna, vad var det som väntade honom där i mörkret bland alla porrfilmer, sexiga massager, jacuzzis och gruppsex? Han svalde hårt, knöt nävarna och gjorde sig beredd att träda in i det okända i mörkret...

Harry hade så gott som gett upp. Luna hade hans ena arm (som började bli lila) i ett järngrepp med sin högra hand. Hon satte undrande pekfingret vid sin snörpna mun.  
-"Hm... vad ska vi ta först?" mumlade hon fundersamt. "Porrfilmerna kan ge oss lite glöd innan vi har gruppsex... ja, så gör vi!" Harry verkade inte ha någon åsikt som gilldes i den här frågan... eller frågan om han skulle få slippa mardrömmen. Åh, vad han saknade Bob! Han var faktiskt lite kär i Bob... hans ögon så vackra, och hans svarta man var... hans tankar avbröts av att han upptäckte att han hade blivit släpad till en stor biosalong. Duken var gigantisk, stolarna var formade som stora hjärtan och stora nog att sitta minst två personer i, och alla människor i salen var halvnakna, hånglande par.  
-"Nu sätter vi oss" sa Luna med mjuk med bestämt röst då hon klappade på en tom hjärtstol. Harry satte sig så långt ut på kanten av stolen som möjligt samtidigt som han kramade sina knän och gungade fram och tillbaka som ett psykat, ensamt barn.  
Filmen var hemsk. Under sexscenerna (99,9999999999 av filmen) skakade stolarna helt förskräckligt och det kom ljudeffekter ifrån golvet. Det värsta var att Luna imiterade den storbystade kvinnan i filmen med klängande, pussande och stönanden. Efter tre timmar och sexton minuter (som kändes som en evighet) var filmen äntligen slut. Harry var helt virrig efter det konstanta skakandet och stönandet, men terrorn var inte över än...  
-"Nu går vi till..." Luna andades in. "_gruppsexrummet!_" Harrys min var en blandning av skräck, obehag, kränkning, sorg, vemod, självmordslystnad och förfäran (den minen vill du inte se).  
Gruppsexrummet var ett rött, stor hjärtformat rum fyllt från golv till tak som alla var nakna. Harry ryste och det kändes som om han var på väg att spy. Luna log stort mot honom och sa med en faderlig (??!!) röst: "Här ska vi nog kunna klämma in oss nånstanns, du och jag!" Hon tog fram en gigantisk rosagrönprickig plånbok ur ingenstans och betalde inträdet som kostade 1000 kr per person.  
"Hur fick du så mycket pengar?" frågade Harry och kände sig NÄSTAN lite en aning nyfiken.  
"Äh! Rånade några mexikanare i Bramhed igår." sa Luna lättjefullt och gick in i Gruppsexrummet och lade sig längst upp på högen me människor. "Ska du inte klä av dig, Älskliiing?" frågade hon sedan och såg på honom med ögon som var vilda av åtrå! Blicken gjorde att Harry blev basiliskförlamad i en halvtimme innan han kunde svara henne: "Näääää... Jag har alltid haft sex (speciellt gruppsex) med kläderna på, jag tycker liksom inte om att visa mig naken inför flickor..." Sa Harry blygt och blev röd i pannan. Ny vågade han äntligen tala ut om sin sexuallitet! "Jag blev faktiskt av med min oskuld med Filch med kläderna på och då var det minsann ingen som klagade!" sa han med skånedialekt för att försvara sig.  
"Ooookeeeej..." Sa Luna på ett bitchigt sätt som betydde att hon inte trodde på honom. Harry kände sig liten. Liten och obetydlig. Sanningen var att han inte ville visa sig naken eftersom han faktiskt var... tvåkönad... det förklarar hans mystiska graviditet efter sexet med Draco Malfoy... "Men kom igeeeen... du kan väl åtminstånde dra av dig tröjan och komma upp här... det är trots allt min födelsedag..."  
-"Det är ett halvår kvar till din födelsedag!" sa Harry argt. Luna ignorerade det, drog upp Harry på högen och slet av honom tröjan. Långsamt kände Harry hur han sjönk ner i berget av nakna människor... han ville hem... han ville bara hem... nja, inte hem till Dudley kanske, men någonstans ville han. Inte här i alla fall... Luna dök ner i högen och slet av honom byxorna, och han kämpade förtvivlat emot henne för att ha kvar kalsongerna på. Harry hamnade oturligt nog under en tjock gubbe som satte på sin kanske ännu tjockare fru. Han var fast!  
-"Harryyyyy" sa en drömmande röst. Det var vad Harry anade. Det var Luna. Hon störtdök på honom och började slicka honom på bröstet.  
-"Nej... NEEEJ!" skrek Harry som var fast i Lunas järngrepp. "Oh Bobby, where are thou?" Men fler ramaskrin kunde han inte skrika, för Luna pressade sin mun hårt mot Harrys, och vevade med tunga som en jävla tvättmaskin. Harry kämpade emot, men ju mer han stretade, detså hårdare grep Luna i hans arma armar. Tillslut hade Harry lyckats få loss den högra armen. Luna hade lagt sig på honom och började smeka hans kropp... sen fick han äntligen loss den andra... nu var det bara... munnen kvar. Hon sög sig fast som en sugpropp, så Harry var tvungen att släpa ut henne ur rummet, sugandes på hans läppar och fortfarande med galen, vevande tunga, och sedan ta hjälp av fem fulla kvinnor för att få bort henne.  
-"Du har verkligen fått jackpot, bruden!" sa de och såg på Harry med en obehagligt förförisk blick då de struttade iväg, vinglandes och skrattandes.  
-"Visst har vi det trevligt?" skrattade Luna och kramade Harrys arm. Harry såg förfärad ut, och svarade inte. "Ah... då går vi till nästa ställe"  
"Nej!" sa plötsligt Harry och han förvånade sig själv. "Nicht, Nein, No, No, No, Nose, Matondo!" vrålade han så högt att t.o.m. ett hånglande par på en bänk tittade upp för några sekunder för att se vem som störde dem mitt i kärlekshandel!  
"Nej vadå, Älskliiiing?" frågade Luna mjukt och lade sin mjuka, smutsiga, baconinsmorda hand på Harrys darrande, slämmiga axel.  
"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeej!!!!" sa Harry tyst, knappt hörbart, och darrande.  
"Känner du dig redo för lite smörjakuzzi??? Älskliiiing?" frågade Luna och tryckte sina feta, mandelluktande läppar mot hans kind. "Efter det så kan vi ju ta och giiiiifta oss ett slag..." Luna försökte att låta erotisk. Tankarna for genom Harrys huvud: Han ville HEM! HEM, HEM, HEM, HEM, HEM! Hem till trekanten som han hade skapat med Dudley och proffesor Flitwick! hem till det norska björnölet som han hade lagrat i sitt kylskåp i tre år nu! Hem till de mysiga hemmakvällarna med popcorn med fågelfjädrar och en dvdbox me Desperate Housewifes tillsammans med jättebläckfisken och Bob! Hem till sin åttahundraåriga yogurtsammling! Hem till friheten! Hem till sin älskade bok om hur man på bästa sätt blandar blåbär och motorolja! Han ville inte längre vara fånge hos Luna och hennes galenskaper...! Och föresten: Han tyckte INTE längre att hennes mackor luktade gott!  
Fylld av beslutsamhet, ångest, kärlek, slughet, hunger, passion, ilska, surhet, djärvhet, tomtehat och upphetsning kastade han sig ifrån Lunas grepp och började springa som en galning. Efter honom jagade alla på hotellet honom med Luna i spettsen. Harry kasstade sig djärvt ut igenom ytterdörren som låg belägen tretusen meter över marken och föll ut i luften. Frihet. Frihet! FRIHET! Harry var ny en fri människa, redo att starta ett nytt liv som superskurk! Han skulle förlåta Bob, skaffa sig en massa maffiakontakter, mörda Trevor och... Någon tog plötsligt ett fast tag om Harrys mantel.  
"Hahaha! Nu är du fast!" sa Luna med Lord Voldermort/Kapten Barbosa/Dafvader/Saron röst.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" skrek Harry och det, min vän, var det sista allmenheten hörde av honom någonsin. Harry tvingades stanna som krigsfånge på hotellet i 5003 år och fem månader, tre dagar, åtta timmar och trettiofem sekunder ända tills han blev kär i Luna (förutom en gång när hon släppte ut honom så att han kunde ta död på Fladdermasskarnas diktator som försökte att ta över världen en gång) och han dog en halvtimma efter friheten.  
SLUT


End file.
